P de Psicópata
by ShadoShiro
Summary: Miku se ha destacado por tener siempre una actitud alegre y servicial, pero en verdad falsa. Ella tiene una amiga, Rin, con la cual es un poco más "ella misma", sabiendo que eso no es nada sano para la mente de Rin, su víctima. /Participando en el reto ABC de Vocaloid/ One-shot./ No apto para gente sensible.


_Notas Iniciales:_ Bien, primero que todo, Vocaloid y ninguno de sus personajes (si es que se les puede llamar así) me pertenece, solo los utilizo con puros fines de Entretenimiento. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece y me disculpo por no saber de quién es.

\- También yo AMO a Miku, me gusta el MikuRin también, pero deben reconocer que el papel le queda.

Este One-Shot participa en el reto ABC de Vocaloid, y sí, sé que lo he subido en cuanto me han llamado, pero tengo la suerte de haberlo tenido ya hasta la mitad y el que me hayan invitado a algo (bueno, para mí eso es muy poco común) que encajara justo con el tema me ha dado una inspiración increible, tal , que en dos horas ya lo he terminado.

Advertencia: Pueden haber escenas fuertes, trastornos mentales e incesto (o insinuaciones).

Espero que sea de agrado ^^

* * *

.

Miku y yo siempre habíamos sido las mejores amigas. Es cierto que éramos casi opuestas; ella era un poco más alta que yo y un poco más desarrollada, pero debíamos de contar también que mientras yo tenía quince, ella tenía diecisiete. Estábamos en diferentes grados, pero ella era mi vecina y la que me acompañaba en cada receso, le que iba junto conmigo y mi hermano a casa. La que desde pequeños me había enseñado a dejar las cáscaras de plátano vacías pero que parecieran intactas.

Ella y yo éramos realmente diferentes. Ella salía con muchos chicos últimamente, y, aunque nunca me he atrevido a afirmarlo de ella, creo que no está sólo con uno y que los está utilizando sólo para tener sexo y lucirlos como un trofeo.

Éramos muy diferentes, mientras yo lloraba como la llorica que soy, ella siempre permanecía neutral, no reía ni lloraba con nada fácilmente, en verdad. Ella aparentaba algo que no era, ella sonreía y se mostraba muy amable con los demás, hasta con aquellos que no eran de su agrado. Se mostraba ciertamente muy dulce y amable, era servicial y siempre me hacía reír.

Entonces no me importaba si ella era otra persona a veces, porque cuando estaba a su lado, podía sentir ese calor, que me calmaba, y me impedía hacerle cualquier pregunta.

Ella era realmente fría, había veces en las que lo era hasta conmigo. No podía comprender bien los sentimientos de los demás. Hay gente así en todo el mundo, ¿sabes?

Ella a veces me decía que no tenía que sufrir por las desilusiones que los demás provocaban en mí y sus penurias, que no me incumbía. Que era estúpido.

Yo nunca me atreví a negarlo, ella parecía feliz pensando de esa forma tan cerrada y egoísta. Creía que era bueno ser egoísta de vez en cuando.

Ella me decía que las personas eran instrumentos, que si no quieres hundirte en la mediocridad de otros no debes estar realmente apoyándolos. Que debes usarlos a tu conveniencia, y que todo se volverá fácil. Que los estúpidos hacían su vida complicada.

Pero yo sabía que todo lo que decía era para hacerme más fuerte, que quería hacer mi vida _fácil_ y que creía tener la razón al decirlo.

Podría haber asegurado que lo hacía por Mi bien…

 _Podría…_

•

Me entristecía mucho que aunque me esforzara e intentara ser tan dura como ella, no pudiera hacerlo. El mundo estaba tan triste y feo afuera… y yo no podía evitar mirarlo y apenarme por él, no podía "Centrarme en mis asuntos", como ella siempre decía.

Y eso me frustraba.

Tenía que volverme fría de algún modo, para no preocupar a Miku y para no salir afectada por cada cosa que sucedía. Por lo cual tan solo mordía mi labio en negativa cuando veía que alguien necesitaba mi ayuda o que estaba sufriendo.

En ese momento pensé que tal vez no todo lo que Miku me aconsejaba era lo mejor. El mundo se había vuelto más áspero y desagradable que antes, y no podía contener la culpa, se almacenaba en mí y quería dañarme. Era justo, las personas a las que no ayudé me atormentaban…

Además, mi amado hermano estaba ignorándome. No sabía qué hacer, no quería que me odiara, tal vez estaba volviendo su mundo molesto también… Len ya no me hablaba, y aunque Miku insistiera en que lo pasara por alto, no podía.

Tenía que al menos ayudar a la culpa, tranquilizarla para ver su así el dolor se disipaba un poco… Decidí castigarme a mí misma por todos. Esa noche estaba muy desesperada, mi hermano se parecía cada vez más a Miku, traía a chicas diferentes muy seguido a casa, y yo misma le había escuchado tratarlas como objetos.

 _¿Acaso ha sido mi culpa también?_

Ese pensamiento no paraba de atormentarme esa noche, no podía dormir… Aún más cuando el sonido del llanto al otro lado se la habitación se intensificaba en mi cabeza.

 _Len está llorando por mi culpa, ¿no es así?_

Mordí mi labio con todas mis fuerzas con tal de no llorar, Miku me había dicho que no llorara, que solo los idiotas lloraban. Al menos Len sigue siendo Len en ese asunto.

El labio me dolía demasiado, no veía nada y podía asegurar que estaba sangrando, palpé solo para encontrar más evidencia de que mi suposición era acertada. Las lágrimas salían y yo no pude evitar soltar un hipido, ¡no quería llorar!

Me callé porque pensé que Len estaba dormido, no quería despertarlo. Pero _tenía que apagar la culpa_ , aunque fuera por un momento.

¡Sé que ha sido estúpido! ¡Pero creí que era lo mejor en estos momentos!

De una forma casi inevitable, con mis largas uñas comencé a rascar y rascar mi muslo derecho.

 _Rascar y Rasgar…_

Me hubiera dado unas cuantas bofetadas, como solía hacer, pero no quería despertar a Len también debió de costar dormirse.

La piel fue desprendiéndose de a poco. Dolía, pero me calmaba. También sangraba bastante, no creía que fuera mucho en ese momento, la verdad.

Tan solo me dormí, supongo que conseguí _calmarlo_ un poco. Descansé.

Al día siguiente las sábanas tenían un tono rojo y café seco en algunos lados, mis uñas tenían sangre y trozos de piel en el lado que debía estar blanco y limpio. Creí que me había pasado.

Rogué que Len no hubiera despertado aun, y corrí lo más sigilosa y veloz que pude al baño. Sólo tenemos uno, ya que por más pensión que tengamos, sólo somos unos huérfanos, y no tenemos muchos recursos.

Si Len veía las sábanas podía excusarlo con algo como el periodo, pero tenía que limpiar esta pierna y mis manos. Cada gota de agua que fluía y caía me había sentir más culpable, y más…

Para mi desgracia, la herida era muy notoria, y aunque estuviéramos en pleno verano, con cuarenta y cinco grados afuera, no podría ocupar mi preciado pantalón corto. Bueno, es solo lo que tengo que pagar por querer detener un poco la culpa. Es justo.

Len nuevamente no me habló, pero noté que ya se había dado cuenta que algo extraño sucedía… parecía querer acompañarme esta vez al colegio. Pero no quería incomodarlo, de forma amable y con una sonrisa le dije que estaba bien, que fuera a la escuela con la chica que quería, que Miku y yo estábamos bien solas. Pensé que eso le agradaría, pero tenía un rostro serio, disgustado.

 _¿Qué hice mal ahora?_

Salí en busca de Miku afuera, rogaba con toda mi alma que no hiciera algún comentario con el pantalón, ya que además de ponerme incómoda, no quería preocuparla o mentirle. A Miku jamás le mentiría.

Pero extrañamente, mis peticiones nunca se cumplen. Creo que es el karma, debe de castigarme por ser tan mala persona.

Puso la misma cara de disgusto que Len, ya sospechaba por qué. Creía que Len y Miku se atraían de alguna forma, y que se molestan al ver que sólo estoy yo, y que Len no esté conmigo, en este caso. Pero la verdad no me agradaría la idea de verlos juntos, ambos están en las mismas; no me gustaría que Miku engañara a Len y que Len engañara a Miku, ni que se vieran mutuamente como un objeto. No hice ningún comentario.

Miku caminó callada, no paraba de mirarme el pantalón, y, por descuido mío, notó que me dolía un poco dar cada paso con la pierna derecha. De pronto, escuché su voz preguntándome si Len me había golpeado.

Abrí los ojos con espasmo, ¿cómo se le podía pasar eso por la cabeza?

Le respondí que no, y que no pensara eso, que Len nunca lo haría. Que él me amaba. Pero en contraparte me respondió que se había vuelto muy distante conmigo, y que no era su culpa pensar eso. Asentí. Entonces seguimos caminando, ella no paraba de mirar mi pierna derecha, se veía pensativa y atenta. Me ponía nerviosa.

En cuanto llegamos a la escuela, tiró de mi mano con fuerza sin querer soltarla, no protesté e intenté seguirle el paso, caminaba muy rápido. Mi pierna molestaba y me hizo caer. Con todo mi esfuerzo me levanté y le seguí. Eso me conducía hasta el baño. Estaba vacío.

Me casi ordenaba que me quitara los pantalones, me sentí presionada pero me negué. En verdad no quería preocuparla, y si podía escapar de la situación y evitar todo esto lo haría. Me arrepentía inmensamente de haberme auto-dañado, aunque sentía que me lo merecía, esto y sus consecuencias.

Pero ella persistía, y sin más remedio me bajé el pantalón, Miku me veía fríamente, poco le interesaba el asunto en cuestión. Más pudo notar mi herida, bueno creo que hasta un ciego la notaría. Se acercó y sin un poco de compasión palpó la magulladura abierta, mi cara expresaba un poco de dolor, dolor que intentaba reprimir, porque Miku me estaba castigando por hacerlo.

Le dije entre quejidos que lo sentía, que no lo volvería a hacer. Y con eso le di a entender a Miku lo que quería saber. Me miró con esa misma extraña mirada, se paró y me despeinó la cabeza como suele hacer, pero de una manera muy poco afectuosa, casi queriendo golpearme. Yo subí mis pantalones. Podía venir alguien en cualquier momento.

En un susurro me llamó estúpida, y se fue definitivamente.

De vuelta Miku no me acompañó a casa, dijo que había quedado con una amiga, lo cual en ese momento me extraño, ella no tenía amigas aparte de mí.

Esa tarde Len llegó más temprano a casa, no quise incomodarle y me encerré en mi habitación, aunque en verdad quería a alguien que me apoyara, quería pedirle a Len que me escuchara, que me aconsejara. Pero no me sentí digna de pedir un favor cuando me he negado a tantos. No creí que yo le afligiese así que no pensé mucho en el asunto.

Esa noche también escuché a Len llorar. Pero yo no lo hice, podía jurar que apenas y pestañeaba, la luz de la luna estaba quemando mis pupilas y dolía, pensaba que si cerraba mis ojos derramaría una lágrima al menos.

Pasó una semana. Miku cada vez me hablaba menos y se alejaba, seguía entablando conversaciones y amistades con un grupo de chicas… parecía que lo hiciera tan menudamente, como si ya lo hubiera estado planeando..., ¿estoy pensando tonterías, no?

Len y yo no podíamos hablar mucho, me costaba hasta tragar comida con él a mi lado, ese distanciamiento que teníamos me empezaba a hacer daño.

•

Caminaba apresurada, Len nuevamente se había quedado en casa, llegué a pensar que esta vez querría acompañarme a la escuela, y sonreí. Pero me sentí tonta al hacerlo.

Me preguntó si quería ir esta vez con él, que había visto que Miku ya no me acompañaba y no se fiaba de las calles afuera, ¿he de reiterar que no tenemos tanto dinero como para vivir en un barrio sano, o al menos lo suficientemente seguro como para una persona indefensa pueda salir sola?

Accedí con una sonrisa inevitable en el rostro, Len se veía serio, era como si le disgustase acompañarme pero se forzaba a hacerlo. Eso me deprimió bastante, por lo cual decidí darle su espacio, al menos intentaría agradecérselo de esa forma.

Más Len no tenía semblante alegre en absoluto. ¡¿Había una forma de dejarle contento?!

Suspiré y miré mis zapatos, impotente, buscando una forma de distraerme. Estaba avergonzada…

Al llegar a la escuela Len casi huyó de mí. No me animé ni a saludar a Miku, seguramente 'No me escucharía' como ya me ha dicho otras veces.

Me senté en una banca apartada, no estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, me disgustaba. Miku ni me dio una mirada en todo el día. Pero, cuando pasaba recogiendo mis cosas para regresar a casa, pude escuchar cómo lanzaba blasfemias para mí, diciendo cuan insoportable y detestable era, que les agradecía por haberlas acogido en su grupo. Corrí tan rápido como pude al baño, Miku era mi muy preciada amiga de la infancia, la que siempre estuvo allí. Y en tan solo unas semanas casi no podía sentir su rastro. En los días siguientes intentaba acercarme a ella, le entregaba obsequios, me disculpaba por aquello que fuera lo que le hubiera hecho, intentaba unirme a sus conversaciones, hacerme amiga de sus amigas, ¡realmente no quería perderla! Pero, lo único que recibía a cambio, era una mirada fría y despectiva, a veces, acompañada de una risa burlona, me hacía sentir patética.

 _¿Qué hice mal ahora?_

Ese pensamiento era el más frecuente desde hace unas semanas. Últimamente ya nadie me hablaba, y no lograba acostumbrarme a estar sola. Len parecía estar atento conmigo, pero era sólo porque compartíamos sangre, yo lo sabía. Ya me habían dicho todo lo que ya sabía en la escuela, me lo habían recalcado. Sabía que era una escoria a la que todo le salía mal, que tenía el mágico poder de hacer que hasta la persona que más me quería me odiara. Sabía que era cierto, ya bien me lo habían demostrado Len y Miku. Todo el mundo había comenzado a ignorarme, lo sé, me lo merecía, yo también alguna vez los ignoré a ellos. Y ahora, no puedo repararlo.

Habían veces en las que Len decía cosas que me herían realmente, y las decía de una forma tan ligera… era como si creyese que no tenían importancia…

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando vi a Miku dentro de la casa, y no exactamente para verme a mí.

No quise ni girarme, ya lo había pensado antes pero sabía que esta vez sí que lo haría. Mientras ambos estaban demasiado distraídos en su habitación. Me arrinconé en una esquina y comencé a hacerme leves cortes, que se iban intensificando. Nadie me pregunte por qué lo hice, porque no lo sé. La sangre fluía y fluía de mis muñecas, ardía muchísimo, pero no hacía más que aliviarme a la vez. En verdad, por mí jamás lo haría, te juro que he luchado contra eso.

Al día siguiente sólo esperaba a que una leve cicatriz quedara, pero en realidad no me medí en cuanto a profundidad, esas cosas abiertas y feas parecían frescas, como si apenas me hubiera cortado hoy. Me puse una chaqueta encima para ocultarlas, aunque sabía que nadie estaba realmente pendiente de mí. _Nadie me apoyaba, estaba sola_. Sabía que aunque tuviera mis heridas al descubierto y todo el mundo las notara, nadie preguntaría nada -algunos hasta se alegrarían- porque, ¿sabes? Yo le interesaba a nadie.

Y mis suposiciones no parecían errar. Bueno, Miku no volvió tampoco a casa.

Esa tarde Miku me había hablado, cuando sentí que se acercaba a mí, una estúpida y débil esperanza se asomó, sentí la alegría que había faltado en mi vida durante mucho tiempo. Me dijo que nos veríamos en la salida, que no trajera a mí 'Hermanito' porque quería una charla sólo conmigo, que no faltara.

Y yo como una estúpida ilusionada asentí, Miku me sonrió de vuelta, su sonrisa se veía tan auténtica…

Y allí lo noté, ella estaba fingiendo. Ella fingía con sus nuevas amigas, ella fingía con sus novios, ella había fingido conmigo, y con Len.

Pero en ese momento fueron ideas que mi mente repudió y alejó al instante. Las verdades suelen ser tan efímeras…

Esa tarde fui un poco titubeante hacia Miku, ella no estaba sola. Eso fue decepcionante. Estaba con otras tres chicas.

Ellas no me dejaron pronunciar ni una palabra, me tomaron de los brazos y pies y me imposibilitaron de cualquier movida. Miku dijo que yo era una perra, me miró con desprecio… pero hasta eso parecía artificial en ella.

De pronto parecía como si pudiera ver los verdaderos sentimientos de todas allí. Las estudiantes que me sujetaban realmente no me odiaban, ellas solo estaban siendo manipuladas. Miku no me despreciaba siquiera, ella siempre había sido nada… ella estaba ocultándose con una máscara nuevamente. Ella era una estratega de primera, por fin lo había notado. Ella no tenía motivo para hacer esto, no tenía ningún motivo.

 _En realidad, yo nunca hice nada malo…_

Intentaba moverme, Miku se acercaba cada vez más a mí, se acercaba a mi rostro, y… ¿estaba mirando mis labios?

Ya pensando que ella no podía tener límites, intenté aún con más fuerza salir de allí, pero presionaron mis heridas, y el dolor me paralizó, ellas parecían haberlo notado todo ya.

Miku se acercó demasiado, y por ningún motivo; Me besó.

Su lengua había entrado sin mi permiso en mi boca, di lo que quieras, pero ni en muerta había esperado que esto me pasara. Me resultaba nauseabundo todo lo que sucedía. Intentando evitarlo, gracias a eso, las ganas de vomitar se hicieron inminentes, y, simplemente eso fue lo que hice. Miku se alejó de mí con repudio en cuanto hice eso, dejándome caer debilitada al piso, y alejándose todas. Clamaba por algo de ayuda, pero la caída había sido fuerte y no tenía ánimos ni para mover un músculo, estaba tensa, me exigía una explicación. Mi chaqueta estaba sucia y ensangrentada… hasta ese momento no pasaba por mi cabeza la idea de una agresión fuerte, pero, ¿sangre?... y lo más extraño es que ni lo había notado.

Comencé a creer que ya me había acostumbrado al dolor.

Len llegó de pronto, miré como corría agitado hacia mí, detestaba causarle tantas molestias.

Me preguntó que me había pasado, mientras me tomaba en sus brazos y me miraba preocupado, sus expresiones se veían verdaderas, sentía que podía fiarme de él.

Le conté que Miku me había besado a la fuerza, que me habían golpeado. Pero él se fijaba más que todo en los cortes en mis muñecas. No dijo nada, pero me besó. Mi hermano, el que estuvo tan lejos me estaba besando, y no era que me molestase, lo necesitaba, y él lo sabía. Aun así, no me gustaba la idea de que de pronto específicamente ellos me besaran, sin mi permiso, ni nada. Por un momento me sentí como una perra, como Miku dijo.

Hasta ahora no sé por qué lo hizo, y es por eso que escribo esta carta.

.

Len, me has pedido que te contara todo lo que ha pasado, sé que quieres ayudarme y te lo agradezco. Discúlpame por los temblores en mis manos al escribir, pero no podía decírtelo de otra forma. Es más, perdóname por todo.

Espero que puedas responder mi pregunta; ¿Por qué me besaste?

Quiero escapar de Miku, creo que es peligrosa, más ahora cuando he investigado de lo que creo que es su comportamiento y he visto en ella claros comportamientos de Psicópata. Tengo miedo, Len.

 _Te quiere:_

 _Rin._

* * *

 _Notas Finales:_ Primero que todo, sé que el vocabulario del texto es muy simple, digamos que no investigue más que el comportamiento o las bases de un psicópata y no ocupé siquiera un diccionario en todo el texto. Puedo decir que apenas lo releí y la historia se me hizo fácil. Ahora, la razón de esto es que se supone que Rin está escribiéndole una carta a Len contándole todo lo que paso para llegar a la deplorable situación actual, ella no es escritora y tampoco tiene el escribir como afición, por lo cual no puedo hacer que escriba muuuy bien que digamos.

He tenido que acortar la historia para que encajara con tres mil palabras, espero que siga siendo decente. También que hayan disfrutado el fic. y que me den un rewiew... ¡Sé que parezco no-sé-qué pidiendo rewiews, pero es que me encantan!

Y eso, un saludo:

Shi.~ ㈏4


End file.
